


You Go To Fast For Me

by Twoplaceintime



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoplaceintime/pseuds/Twoplaceintime
Summary: Missunderstanding from all those years ago catches up with the newly weds.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	You Go To Fast For Me

It had been 6000 years of knowing each other, though only two months of truely _being_ together.

Inside the Angel's bookshop, tucked away under the closed shop sign and the mountains of books; a Demon laid atop an Angel, their lips pressed passionately together. 

Their small touches had led to holding each other that evening, which inevitably led to this. 

The Angel shivered with every ounce of **love** -he once thought impossible- that dripped from his other like warm honey.

It was all going quite lovely until their lips parted and the Angel released a wanting moan. 

The Demon quickly put space between them, shuffling to the other side of the couch.

"My dear..." breathed the Angel, "what happened?" He straightened.

The Demon had mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry...?"

"To fast?"

For a moment it fell silent. Aziraphale blinked in awe. His mind driving him back to the passenger seat of the Bently, 1967. Where a jar of Holy Water was exchanged for a life, and he'd left the vehicle in heart break.

He laughed. A holy wet laugh, a deep in the pit of his stomach laugh. He folded a hand over his eyes.

"It's not funny-"

But he only laughed longer. Enough for tears to prick the corners of his eyes. Enough for him to look up at his Demon and realize it truely _was not_ funny.

He placed a hand on Crowley's cheek.  
"My dear," he said as he lifted his head. "My silly demon boy."

Crowley huffed.

"I had meant the car!" 

"You had meant the what?" 

Through thick giggles he explained, "Crowley, my love. You go one hundred and eleven down main street London, anyone with a sensible understanding of street etiquette would also turn you down if it meant nearly hitting every pedestrian on your way to through the city."

"But you had seemed so upset." Crowley swallowed.

His giggles subsided now. He held his hand. "And I was." He squeezed. "you would be too if you'd just handed the love of your entire earthly exsistance a suicide pill."

"I would never leave you alone here, Aziraphale." 

"I know, my dear." 

He did not say it allowed, his head echoed the saying as he held Crowley tight in his arms.

_I know that now_

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from the dead with yet another GO fanfiction.   
> Welcome home, me!


End file.
